Alex (Fear)
Charlie is the deuteragonist of Fear The Walking Dead: Flight 462. Personality For unknown reasons, Charlie appears to have more knowledge about the infection than the other passengers. She acts serious, appears to be quite mysterious and doesn't not talk much such as ignoring questions from Jake about the infection, though this is partially because of the intensive situation. When a dangerous situation occurs she is quick to take rational steps to stop this, even if others dislike or are are confused about this, due to the passengers of Flight 462 being unaware of the infection. She does appear to care about the safety of others such as protecting Jake and the other passengers from a reanimated Marcus. Though she is aware of zombies to the best of her ability, she appears to prefer to restrain the living infected, such as Deirdre, instead of killing her outright. She is quite decisive, such as quickly moving to help a pinned Anthony from Marcus and quickly killing a dying Suzanne to end her suffering and prevent reanimation. Pre-Apocalypse Nothing is known about Charlie's life before the apocalypse. Post-Apocalypse Flight 462 Part 1 Charlie boards Flight 462 and takes her seat. When Jake is on the phone and begins to become worried about his mother, Charlie slams his window shut to prevent him from freaking out. Part 2 As the plane takes off and begins ascending into the sky, Charlie turns around and glances at Jake through the seats. Part 3 As Connie inquires Jake about his parents, Charlie listens to their conversation without glancing back. Part 4 Charlie witnesses Marcus, a fellow passenger, hurrying to the bathroom to vomit. After Charlie questions his wife, Suzanne, on his mysterious illness, she assures her that it's just 'the reflux', and that it runs in his side of the family. Not satisfied with this answer, Charlie attempts to discover how long he has been sick. Suzanne tells her to mind her own business. Jake asks her if it could be the mysterious "flu" that was has been going around, but Charlie does not respond and turns back around in her chair. Part 5 Charlie notices Deirdre, the flight attendant, knocking on the bathroom door, urging Marcus to leave the lavatory as the plane is about to land. While the power across Phoenix below begins to fail, she slowly begins to remove her seat belt, growing more and more suspicious of Deirdre's pleas for Marcus to come out of the bathroom before the plane lands. Part 6 Charlie ignores Jake's panicking and rushes down the aisle, desperately attempting to stop Deirdre from opening the bathroom door. She is blocked by Anthony, a US Air Marshal. Charlie's warnings are ignored, and Deirdre breaches the door. A frail and sickly Marcus collapses onto the floor as the door swings open. The other passengers look on in shock and confusion as Marcus lays still. Part 7 As Anthony attempts to revive Marcus, Charlie asks him if he can feel Marcus' pulse, but she doesn't receive a response. After Deirdre removes Marcus' coat, Charlie notices blood on his abdomen. She pushes the flight attendant out of the way and rips opens his shirt. Removing the bandage, she discovers a bite, confirming her fear that Marcus is indeed bitten and infected. Part 8 Charlie insists that they tie him down, but Suzanne protests and rebukes her. Charlie then attempts to intervene once more but Anthony quickly ushers her out of the way and insists that she return to her seat. Charlie once again tells them that they don't understand what's going on. She looks on in fear as Marcus reanimates as a zombie. Part 9 Charlie helps Anthony restrain an undead Marcus as he attacks Deirdre, locking him inside the bathroom while the rest of the passengers look on in horror. Charlie warns Anthony to be careful that Marcus does not bite him. After Marcus has been trapped inside the bathroom, blood begins dripping on Charlie's arm, andit is revealed Deirdre has been bitten. Part 10 Charlie cleans Deirdre's blood from her arm and orders Anthony to tie down Deirdre since she is infected. Anthony tries to get the first aid kit to help her, but Charlie says that what happened to Marcus will also happen to Deirdre. Charlie picks up the plane's phone and orders Deirdre to call the captain and tell him to land the plane. Deirdre explains that the lights are going out in other cities and that there is no place to land. Charlie exchanges a worried look with Jake. Part 11 Jake asks how Charlie knew about Marcus and the infection, but she remains silent. She watches Anthony trying to reassure Suzanne while moving her away from the door. Anthony mentions that Marcus is sick and Suzanne pleads with him for help, to which Charlie states that there is nothing they can do. Suzanne wants to tell Marcus that she loves him and tries to open the door but is stopped by Anthony and Charlie. Charlie moves back and anxiously watches Suzanne telling Marcus she loves him from the other side of the door. She looks at the sign above the bathroom, which reads "Occupied". Part 12 Suzanne notices the lack of noise coming from the bathroom and attempts to open the door. Charlie tries to stop her but Suzanne pushes her away, tearfully shouting that Marcus is dying. Charlie angrily shouts back that Marcus is already dead, but Suzanne ignores her and opens the door. Marcus immediately tackles Suzanne to the ground. Jake tries to help but Charliestops him and pushes him back. They witness Marcus rip open Suzanne's throat, killing her. Anthony pushes his way through Charlie and Jake in an attempt to stop Marcus. She witnesses Anthony shoot Marcus but fail to kill him. After Marcus pins Anthony to the ground, Charlie yells for him to aim for the head. However, Anthony has run out of ammo. Part 13 Charlie comes to Anthony's aid and grabs Marcus. The two end up fighting in the aisle, and Jake grabs Connie's knitting needle and gives it to Charlie. She stabs Marcus in the head with the needle, killing him. Everyone is relieved until Jake, Charlie and Deirdre notice that one of Anthony's bullets hit a window, and the glass is slowly cracking. Part 14 As Jake, Anthony and Charlie catch their breath, Deirdre notes that Suzanne is dying. Charlie then uses the knitting needle stab her in the head out of mercy, preventing reanimation. Anthony then accuses her of murdering her, but Charlie retorts by insisting she saved her. The damaged window then explodes, sending the plane into chaos. Part 15 The plane begins to decompress and fall out of the sky. Charlie tells Jake to get into a seat and helps him put on an oxygen mask. She then apologizes to Jake, revealing that she took the last seat on the plane instead of his mother, and tells him that he should have been with her. Shocked, Jake says that she is probably with his dad. Charlie then shuts the window and promises him that he'll be with them soon. Part 16 Charlie holds hands with Jake as the out-of-control plane begins to crash. Fear The Walking Dead Season 2 TBA Killed Victims This list shows the victims Charlie has killed: *Marcus (Zombified) *Suzanne (Out of Mercy) *Possibly a few zombies. Relationships Jake Powell Charlie acts mysteriously towards Jake. She attempts to stop him from freaking out about the flight. She attempts to stop him from freaking out about the flight. She tends to ignore his questions about the situation at hand, such as about the flu and why she knows about the infected, though it may be due to the intensity of the situation. Charlie takes interest in Jake's predicament with his mother and appears to show some concern about his situation but does not talk to him about it. She does show some concern for him such as her staring a Jake in a concerned way when the situation intensifies and when she gets him away from danger after Suzanne lets Marcus out. After Charlie gets Marcus off Anthony, who was pinned down. Marcus tries to kill Charlie, however Jake quickly grabs a needle from Connie's bag and hands it to Charlie, allowing her to kill Marcus, saving her life. Afterwards the window breaks and the plane goes into turbulence, Charlie assists Jake into getting a seat and helps put on his oxygen mask, afterwards she apologizes for taking the last seat, claiming he should have been with his Mom, to which he mentions that she is probably with his Dad. Charlie promises him that he'll be with them. They hold hands as the plane crashes. Anthony When Charlie tries to stop Deirdre from attempting to revive Marcus, he is visibly annoyed at her and he informs her about his position as Air Marshall and attempts to get her to return to her seat. She aids Anthony in restraining Marcus. After Deirdre is scratched in the process, Charlie wants her tied down though Anthony disagrees. Anthony appears to believe Charlie as shown when Marcus escapes, he immediately tries to kill him, after he fails as he shoots him in the chest, Charlie tells him to shoot him in the head but he has ran out of ammo. Charlie quickly takes Marcus off the pinned Anthony, but this leaves Marcus to try and kill Charlie. Anthony tries to crawl to Charlie to help her but Jake assists first. Afterwards, Charlie kills a mortally wounded Suzanne out of mercy and to prevent reanimation, this leaves Anthony shocked and accuses her of murder but Charlie claims he saved her. Suzanne After Marcus falls sick, Charlie questions her about her husband. Suzanne is annoyed at Charlie, telling her it isn't her business. Suzanne thinks there is something wrong with Charlie when she suggests people tie him down, unaware of the reality of the situation. After Marcus is trapped in the bathroom by Anthony and Charlie, she tells Suzanne that they cannot help her husband. When Suzanne tries to open the door after thinking Marcus is dying, Charlie attempts to stop her, telling her that her husband is dead, but Suzanne doesn't believe her, causing her to open the door, leading her to be mortally wounded. After killing Marcus, Charlie kills Suzanne both to prevent reanimation as well as end her suffering, claiming she "saved her". Marcus Charlie is suspicious about Marcus after he falls sick, though Suzanne brushes it off as a gag reflex and indigestion problem, this due to her knowledge and worry about infected people. She is the first to realise what is happening to him. Much to the annoyance of others, she tells people to tie him down, but this is due to her realising what will happen to Marcus and not out of malice. After he escapes, she aids in his capture and attempts to advise Anthony how to kill him but is too late and he is pinned down by Marcus. Charlie aids Anthony by taking her off him, but this leads Marcus to try and kill Charlie, however Jake hands Charlie Connie's crochet needle, allowing her to kill Marcus. Deirdre Charlie attempts to stop Deirdre from opening the bathroom as Marcus is infected. She is concerned about her being near the dead Marcus knowing what will happen. Charlie wants Anthony to tie Deirdre down, and when he refuses, she wants him to tie her down and then help her, though this is out of necessity and not malicious intent. Charlie asks Deirdre to get the pilots to land the plane, but she informs her that there is nowhere to land. Later Deirdre is shocked when Charlie kills Suzanne out of mercy and starts crying. Appearances Category:Fear The Walking Dead Characters Category:Webisode Characters Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Deuteragonist Category:Webisodes Category:Alive